Strange and Beautiful - Camren Fanfic
by changeant D'avis
Summary: " As vezes, a última coisa que você quer chega primeiro. Às vezes, o que você mais quer nunca chega. Eu estava ali, sentada sozinha, observando Lauren sorrir e eu não conseguia parar de pensar que se eu pudesse ver esse sorriso todos os dias, eu ficaria naquele lugar pra sempre. Só tinha um problema, aquele não era o sorriso da minha namorada, e muito menos minha casa."
1. Chapter 1

Camila apertava o botão várias vezes seguidas, nenhuma música parecia dramática o suficiente para esse momento de sua vida. Enquanto seus olhos passavam do Ipod para a rua de terra vazia lá fora, ela segurava as lágrimas o máximo que podia. Ela não sabia se queria chorar de raiva, de tristeza, de angustia ou por causa de tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Ela tirou um dos fones porque o taxista tentava chamar sua atenção e murmurou um "ok" quando ele disse que em alguns minutos eles estariam chegando no internato. Sim, isso mesmo, um internato. Era o começo do fim da sua vida. E ela não podia fazer nada para impedir isso. Ela pensou em fugir, mas do que ia adiantar? Provavelmente teria que voltar pra casa alguns dias depois de qualquer jeito porque nunca ia conseguir se virar sozinha. Ela tinha apenas 15 anos, o que ela iria fazer em uma cidade como Miami, sozinha?

Aparentemente, além de seus pais mandarem ela pra longe de sua namorada, eles queriam mandar ela pra longe da civilização inteira também. Ela sabia que estava em algum lugar no Texas, mas era tipo o interior do interior do interior de Texas.

Camila nem achava que aquilo ia adiantar. Não era como se ela quisesse ser lésbica ou algo do tipo. Pelo contrário, ela tentou ficar com garotos, mas sempre que chegava na hora do beijo, ela fugia. Algo dentro dela dizia que não era aquilo que ela queria, e ela nunca sentia aquelas tais borboletas no estômago que tanto lhe falavam. Não que ela tivesse muitas amigas também... Mas ela lia muitos romances, e eles sempre comentavam sobre as tais borboletas. Camila nunca acreditou muito, porque todas as poucas vezes que ela deixou um garoto se aproximar, e esperou pela sensação, não era o que acontecia. Ela sentia um nervosismo, que acho que qualquer um sente antes de dar o seu primeiro beijo. Mas não era nada de especial, não era o que ela queria.

E então ela estava lá segurando um copo de refrigerante, sentada no canto da piscina, com os pés na água, em uma festa que ela não queria estar. E essa garota se aproximou e elas passaram o resto da festa conversando e rindo. Camila não entendeu muito bem o porque, ela sempre foi meio invisível na sua escola. Não do tipo que sofria bullying nem nada, mas as pessoas apenas... a ignoravam. Ela não se achava bonita, não gostava do seu corpo, do seu rosto, de nada. Era muito insegura e acho que isso acabava escondendo sua personalidade. Camila não conseguia ser ela mesma com o resto do mundo, e isso era muito frustrante para ela. Mas por algum motivo, assim que essa garota se aproximou e ofereceu um sanduiche pra ela, Camila se sentia livre para poder ser ela mesma, porque aquela garota definitivamente não era da mesma escola que ela. Na verdade ela parecia ser bem mais velha que o resto das pessoas daquela festa. Camila chutou que ela tinha uns 18 anos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Da onde você tirou um sanduíche? – Camila riu, aceitando. _

_Ah, ninguém fez nada pra comer nessa festa! – A garota sentou ao lado de Camila, colocando os pés na água também. – Eu fui até a cozinha e fiz dois sanduíches. Um pra mim – ela apontou o dedo em sua direção e depois na direção da Camila. – e um pra você._

_Mas...Por que? Você nem me conhece e – Camila parecia confusa. – Você simplesmente entrou na cozinha da casa de alguém e fez um sanduíche?_

_Uhum! – A garota deu uma mordida no próprio sanduiche, enquanto Camila a olhava sem saber se devia comer ou não. – Considerando que a Allie é minha irmã – Camila estremeceu um pouco, engasgando com o sanduíche. Allie era uma das garotas mais populares da escola, e mais bonitas também. Ela era uma das garotas que faziam questão de fingir que Camila era invisível. - E eu sou a responsável pela casa, já que nossos pais estão viajando... Sim, eu fiz um sanduíche. _

_Hmm – Foi tudo que Camila conseguiu responder para a garota alta de olhos azuis. – E por por que você fez um pra mim? Quer dizer – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – Como você... eu...você sabia que eu estava aqui?_

_Ei, relaxa. Eu não sou igual a minha irmã. Eu sei como ela é ok? Eu só achei que você precisava de uma companhia. Ficar aqui sozinha não parece ser umas das coisas mais legais pra se fazer em uma festa. – A garota fez uma pausa e sorriu para Camila – Meu nome é Alice. _

_O meu é Camila – Ela ainda encarava Alice de uma forma meio desconfiada, mas sorriu de volta. Camila mexeu um pouco os pés na água, mordendo seu sanduíche e olhando para todos os lados, sem saber o que falar. Graças a deus Alice parecia saber o que falar o tempo todo porque se dependesse dela o assunto teria acabado. _

_Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, na verdade... – Alice olhou na direção de um garoto que estava em pé com alguns amigos. – Você ta vendo aquele garoto ali? - Ela apontou para o garoto que estava segurando um copo e sem camisa. Ele tinha cabelo castanho e olhos verdes. Camila olhou na direção que Alice apontava e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Ele é meu amigo e pediu para eu vir falar com você..._

_Por que? – Camila fez uma careta, sem entender direito._

_Porque...Ele gostou bastante de você e... – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha. Camila franziu a testa, achando que era algum tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto. – Mas eu to aqui sentindo meu estômago se revirar só de pensar nisso._

_O que? Co-Como assim? – Camila ficou mais confusa ainda._

_Eu acho que, como eu que te vi primeiro... Você pudesse falar que não, você não esta interessada nele, e pudesse passar o resto da noite aqui, conversando comigo... O que você acha?_

_Ãhh ... eu...hm... sim? – Camila não sabia o que responder. Primeiro porque ela não tinha entendido o que Alice quis dizer com aquilo, segundo porque ela estava sentindo alguma coisa dentro do estômago dela se remexer. Ela finalmente chegou a pensar que eram as malditas borboletas... Mas... Por causa de uma garota?_

_E foi isso, as duas passaram o resto da noite conversando, depois dias seguidos juntas e quando Camila percebeu, ela tinha perdido seu bv, com uma garota, e estava em um relacionamento, com uma garota, de 18 anos. _

**FIM FLASHBACK**

Malditas borboletas. – Camila sussurrou para si mesma, colocando a mão na barriga. Enquanto a diretora daquele lugar falava com ela, a única imagem que vinha em sua cabeça era o rosto de Alice. Ela já estava com saudade e nem pode se despedir direito da " namorada" . Ela nem sabia mais o que as duas eram! Só de pensar nisso as borboletas pareciam dar socos em seu estômago. Camila era insegura demais. E Alice, bonita demais. Ela ainda não entendia o que Alice tinha visto nela, e sabia que os pais dela terem a obrigado a ir para o internato só iria piorar as coisas. Sua namorada não era do tipo que ficava solteira muito tempo, ela era...bonita demais. Simpática demais. Engraçada demais.

E o pior de tudo, a última conversa entre as duas foi basicamente Alice implorando para Camila não ir, desobedecer os pais, e sua última frase para a namorada foi: " Eu vou fazer o que meus pais querem, eu acho que é o melhor pra todo mundo. " Por que ela tinha falado aquilo? O melhor pra todo mundo quem? Como que ela podia ter deixado Alice, em Miami, sozinha? Camila grunhiu alto. Ela estava tendo um surto psicótico imaginando sua namorada sozinha naquela cidade, com aqueles amigos, com aquelas garotas lindas, bronzeadas, de biquíni... É como quando alguma coisa acontece mas você não consegue ter uma reação porque aquilo não parece real. Mas de repente cai a ficha, e sim, aquilo aconteceu, esta acontecendo, e parece que você não consegue respirar. Ela se levantou abruptamente da cadeira. A diretora parou de falar, a encarando.

Está tudo bem com você minha jovem? – A diretora falou num tom severo.

Si-Sim, me desculpe. Eu só... hm. – Ela ficou quieta, encarando a diretora sem saber o que falar. Camila não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que a mulher estava falando.

A diretora bufou e entregou um pacote bem estufado para Camila. – Ai dentro está seu uniforme, vá vestir e uma das minhas assistentes vai te mostrar onde é o seu quarto.

Camila olhou do pacote para a diretora algumas vezes, até que falou:

Eu tenho que usar isso... o dia inteiro?

Sim. Você tem aula em período integral aqui. Sendo que o período da tarde é opcional. Como eu já havia explicado... – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Então...Se eu não fizer as aulas opcionais... Eu não preciso usar esse uniforme o dia inteiro?

Não senhorita Cabello.

Hm... Ok – Camila virou de costas e saiu em direção ao banheiro para se trocar.

A diretora ficou encarando a garota, confusa. Ela estava cansada daquelas adolescentes rebeldes em seu internato.

-x-

Camila se olhou no espelho com aquele uniforme. Ela parecia ter uns 12 anos com essa roupa. Era ridículo ela ser obrigada a usar algo assim. Uma saia até o joelho, uma camisa branca muito grande para ela. Meias até o meio da canela e um sapato que parecia masculino. Pelo menos a sua tiara ela ainda podia usar. Ela achava que podia pelo menos. Ela enfiou suas roupas em uma das malas e saiu do banheiro. Lá fora, uma das assistentes a esperava.

Elas seguiram andando pelos corredores. Era tudo tão...antigo. Não que Camila achasse feio, na verdade era muito bonito. Quase igual aquelas casas que apareciam em filmes antigos. Mas o problema era que aquilo não era um filme de época. Era um internato. E ela tinha que usar saias até o joelho e camisas de manga comprida.

Elas viraram em um corredor que ia em direção ao refeitório. Ali ficavam vários bancos, quase como se fosse um corredor recreativo, porque muitas meninas estavam sentadas nos sofás, conversando e rindo. A assistente seguiu reto, mas parou de frente para um dos sofás. O que fez Camila trombar com ela, porque ela estava muito ocupada tentando abrir um dos botões de sua camisa para não morrer sufocada. A assistente a olhou sem expressão e depois se virou para o sofá.

Camila olhou na mesma direção e ficou intimidada. Tinha uma garota deitada no sofá, mascando chiclete, de cabelos longos e escuros iguais os seus, mas os dela eram ondulados. Ela tinha um olho tão verde que quase cegou Camila. Ela tinha um olhar entediado e estava com uma jaqueta de couro por cima do uniforme.

Lauren. – A assistente falou e não obteve resposta, a garota continuava fazendo bolas de chiclete e encarando o nada. – LAUREN. – Ela falou mais alto.

Que foi? – A garota respondeu, grossa. Ela se ajeitou no sofá, sentando de frente para a assistente e Camila. Assim que Lauren percebeu a presença de Camila ela ficou a encarando diretamente nos olhos.

Camila olhava Lauren de cima a baixo. O jeito que ela se sentava era ... era...aquela garota parecia uma modelo. Era injusto alguém ser tão bonita assim, Camila pensou. Os olhos de Camila se encontraram com os de Lauren rapidamente, antes dela desviar, com vergonha. Lauren notou isso e sorriu de lado para a garota.

Lauren, você pode prestar atenção durante um minuto, por favor? – A assistente cruzou os braços, irritada. – E tire essa jaqueta, você sabe que não as meninas do internato não podem tirar o uniforme durante o período de aulas.

Ta ta ta... O que você quer Michelle?

É senhora Michelle pra você Lauren. E eu preciso de sua ajuda. Essa garota chegou hoje aqui e eu preciso mostrar onde fica o quarto dela. Considerando que é do lado do seu, eu achei que você poderia ter um pouco de boa vontade pelo menos hoje e mostrar o caminho para ela.

Camila apenas encarava a assistente, com medo de olhar para Lauren. Ela odiava aquilo. Preferia achar o quarto sozinha. Lauren era exatamente o tipo de garota que ela evitava. E exatamente o tipo de garota que fingiria que ela era invisível, se isso fosse uma escola. Mas acho que meio que era... uma escola, quer dizer. Então...

Para sua surpresa, Lauren levantou do sofá e arrumou sua jaqueta. – Claro Michelle, com muito prazer. – E saiu andando.

Camila teve certeza que Lauren havia piscado para ela antes de virar de costas. Mas talvez ela só estivesse ficando louca por causa daquele lugar. Ela estava em um internato no fim do mundo. Sua namorada saindo com modelos de biquíni em Miami. Seus pais a odiavam porque ela tinha uma namorada. Usando um uniforme ridículo que a deixava horrível. E ainda teria que aguentar aquele tipo de garota que lhe fazia lembrar de todas as outras garotas da sua escola. E o pior de tudo, lhe fazia lembrar da pessoa que ela mais sentia falta, sua namorada.


	2. Chapter 2

- Seu quarto é esse – Lauren apontou na direção de uma entre diversas portas brancas.

Camila estava tendo que andar rápido para acompanhar os passos de Lauren. Ela finalmente alcançou a garota e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, um pouco sem ar.

- O – o que? - Camila perguntou. Ela não tinha conseguido ouvir o que Lauren havia falado, porque estava muito longe da garota.

- Eu disse que... o seu quarto é esse aqui. – Lauren ergueu uma sobrancelha, apontando para a porta novamente. Ela notou que Camila continuava respirando rápido e agachada com as mãos na coxa. – Ei, ta tudo bem? – Lauren a olhou, assustada.

- Si- Sim. Eu – Eu não respiro muito bem. – Camila ficou com o corpo ereto novamente e puxou sua mala em direção a porta. – Você tem a chave do quarto?

Lauren resolveu não fazer mais perguntas. Afinal, elas nem se conheciam. – Ah, na verdade nós não podemos ter a chave do quarto, ele tem que ficar aberto o tempo todo.

- Você ta falando sério? – Camila se virou de frente para Lauren de novo, com uma expressão incrédula.

- Sim... – Lauren deu de ombros. – São regras do internato...

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Camila saiu batendo o pé, empurrando sua mala e abriu a porta do quarto. Era sem graça. Todas as paredes eram brancas e a roupa de cama também. O guarda roupa era branco. A escrivaninha era branca. Ela se sentiu mais sem ar ainda quando viu aquilo.

Era um pouco enlouquecedor olhar para a mesma cor por todos os lados. Pelo menos ela havia trazido praticamente toda a decoração do seu quarto de Miami, já imaginando que precisaria deixar o lugar aconchegante, se quisesse passar aquele tempo sem ficar louca.

Lauren disse que as regras do internato também incluíam: nada de celular, computador e nenhum tipo de aparelho eletrônico! As garotas tinham o direito de fazer uma ligação por dia, as 18:00 horas e podiam usar o computador todos os dias durante uma hora. O que era aquilo? Um internato ou uma prisão? Uma prisão seria melhor que aquilo. Pelo menos existia um motivo para as pessoas irem para a prisão... Mas ela? O que ela tinha feito? Se apaixonado por uma pessoa.

Lauren ficou ali, de braços cruzados, observando Camila enquanto ela aparentemente tinha uma conversa interna, enquanto desarrumava a mala. Quando ela viu que Camila não iria sair de sua bolha, disse:

- Bem, eu vou indo. – Lauren se virou, indo em direção a porta. – E ah – Se virou de frente pra Camila novamente e colocou a mão no bolso, tirando um molho de chaves. – Relaxa, ta aqui sua chave.

Camila parou de tirar suas coisas da mala e olhou na direção de Lauren. E olhou pra mão da garota. E pro rosto dela de novo. – Mas... Como assim... Você disse que nós não ganhávamos chave!

- Bem... – Lauren se aproximou mais, com a mão esticada enquanto segurava a chave – Tecnicamente não... Eu não faço isso normalmente... Você sabe, entregar a chave pras pessoas. Mas você parece tão... deslocada. – Ela pegou a mão da Camila e colocou a chave, depois fechou a mão da garota – Se você contar que eu tenho as chaves pra alguém eu vou ter que te matar. – Camila arregalou os olhos, mas Lauren apenas sorriu, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu dali, fechando a porta atrás de si.

E deixando Camila novamente com seus pensamentos. Ela colocou a chave junto com seus chaveiros. Ela tinha um chaveiro de cada lugar que já tinha viajado com a sua família. Ela sorriu ao lembrar de todas as viagens, e de como sentia falta daquilo. Da sua família unida. Ultimamente ela tinha se afastado tanto deles, mal conseguia sentar na mesa para jantar com eles sem sentir vontade de chorar. A verdade é que eles já sabiam sobre seu relacionamento, mas fingiam que não. E toda vez que ela tentava entrar no assunto eles davam um jeito de sair fora da conversa. Camila ficava chateada porque nunca achou que seus pais reagiriam desse jeito. Eles sempre foram muito compreensivos com tudo. Acho que talvez eles estivessem esperando que aquilo fosse " uma fase", afinal, ela só tinha 15 anos.

Camila colocou a chave na escrivaninha e começou a guardar suas roupas. Toda vez que sua mãe a mandava arrumar o quarto, ela colocava os fones de ouvido e ligava seu ipod no último volume. Mas agora que as assistentes levariam seu ipod embora, ela não sabia como iria aguentar arrumar o quarto todo dia. Na verdade ela não sabia como iria aguentar fazer qualquer coisa naquele lugar sem seu ipod. Ela tinha levado seu violão com ela, pelo menos isso Camila achava que era permitido. Talvez fosse um bom tempo para ela compor e pensar. Pensar muito né...

Algumas horas depois, o quarto parecia outro. Ela quase se sentia em casa. Havia pôsteres e fotos espalhadas nas paredes. Ela havia levado sua luminária, já que não conseguia dormir no escuro. Era uma luminária antiga, daquelas que projetam as imagens. A dela projetava estrelas por todo teto. E ela gostava muito, a distraia e fazia ela dormir mais rápido.

Ela estava sentada no chão quando alguém bateu na porta e a fez levantar rapidamente, achando que era Lauren. Mas para sua surpresa era apenas a mesma assistente que tinha mostrado (tecnicamente) o caminho do quarto para ela. A mulher, que disse: "Boa noite senhorita Camila, você pode me chamar de Senhora Michelle", entrou no quarto e começou a olhar em volta, ela deu um sorriso e Camila achou que ela talvez tivesse gostado da decoração.

- O seu quarto ficou muito bonito Senhorita Camila. – A mulher disse, olhando para a jovem.

- Obrigado Senhora Michelle. E pode me chamar só de Camila mesmo. – Camila mordeu o lábio, sem saber se devia perguntar ou não. – Senhora Michelle?

- Oi Camila? – A garota sorriu, estava meio incomodada com alguém a chamando de "senhorita".

- Você veio aqui pegar todos os meus aparelhos eletrônicos?

- Ah – A Senhora Michelle deu um sorriso triste. – Infelizmente sim querida... São regras do internato.

- Urgh, por que ninguém me avisou isso antes?

- Provavelmente avisaram seus pais antes...

- E óbvio que eles não me contaram... – Camila revirou os olhos, esticando o braço na direção da cama para pegar o ipod – Isso é tudo que eu tenho de eletrônico. Meus pais pegaram meu celular antes de eu vir pra cá e eu não trouxe meu notebook... Se você quiser olhar no quarto, fique a vontade. – Camila sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Ela esfregou os olhos, querendo chorar.

- Bem... – Michelle olhou em volta – Normalmente eu não acreditaria em você e revistaria o quarto, mas, eu vou te dar um desconto ok?

" Ótimo, quer dizer que eu poderia ter escondido meu ipod e mentido e ela teria acreditado em mim? Eu odeio não saber mentir!" Camila pensou, revoltada.

- Ei, querida... Não me veja como uma superior sua, me veja como... uma amiga, ta?

- Mas... Você estava brigando com aquela garota... a Lauren!

- É diferente querida. Algumas garotas aqui precisam aprender a respeitar regras. Lauren é totalmente indisciplinada e não é uma boa pessoa... Fique longe dela ok?

- Mas foi você que me apresentou ela! E ela nem parece ser uma má pessoa! Ela até me deu... – Camila nunca foi de ficar quieta, ela sempre falava o que vinha em sua cabeça, sem se importar com as consequências. Mas dessa vez ela colocou a mão na boca, segurando suas próprias palavras.

- Camila, eu só pedi para ela mostrar onde era o seu quarto! Por acaso Lauren te disse alguma coisa?

- Não. Não! Claro que não... Ela só não parece ser uma má pessoa.

- Não deixe ela te influenciar Camila. Se você quer sair logo daqui, se comporte bem ok?

Camila não respondeu nada, apenas ficou lá sentada no mesmo lugar, agora com os braços cruzados, o que fez Michelle respirar fundo. Pelo jeito a garota era teimosa!

Depois de um silêncio, Michelle continuou:

- Eu olhei sua ficha antes de entrar e esta escrito que você tem asma, eu vou precisar que você passe na enfermaria para que caso você precise de alguma coisa, nós tenhamos condições de ajudar.

- Eu não preciso de nada.. Eu tenho remédio suficiente para dois meses, e eu realmente não espero passar mais tempo do que isso aqui.

- Camila, sua asma é de terceiro grau. Você vai precisar passar na enfermaria.

Camila novamente não respondeu nada e Michelle resolveu deixa- lá sozinha. Ela entendia que a garota estava ali obrigada, e de que obviamente estava revoltada. Era questão de tempo até ela aceitar aquele lugar.

Michelle começou a caminhar até a porta e disse:

- O jantar começa as 19:00... Eu sinto muito Camila – Ela disse apontando para o ipod – mas você vai ter que aceitar que essa é sua vida agora.

Mais uma vez Camila ficou em silêncio. Ela queria muito chorar. Assim que a porta bateu, ela foi correndo até uma das fotos que tinha pendurado na parede e arrancou, abraçando- a bem forte.

- Eu sinto tanto sua falta Alice, tanto. Eu espero que você me perdoe. – Ela deixou apenas algumas lágrimas saírem, depois colocou a foto do lado de seu travesseiro e ficou deitada ali, observando o rosto da sua namorada.

Ela tinha colocado sua bombinha e seu inalador na mesinha que tinha ao lado da cama. Olhou no relógio e viu que já estava quase dando o horário do jantar. Camila queria dar uma volta pelo internato ainda, para conhecer os melhores lugares para se esconder do resto das pessoas. Junto com sua bombinha tinha um cordão, como se fosse um colar. Ela precisava usar o remédio várias vezes ao dia, então sua mãe a fazia andar com a bombinha no pescoço sempre.

Talvez fosse um dos motivos das pessoas acharem ela mais estranha ainda. Mas Alice nunca tinha ligado, nem perguntado nada sobre aquilo pendurado no pescoço de Camila, até a garota resolver contar o que era.

Foram várias as vezes que ela teve crise quando estava junto com Alice, mas sua namorada não se importava, pelo contrário, ela mantinha a calma. Diferente de Camila que sempre achava que ia morrer quando não conseguia respirar.

Camila secou as lágrimas dos olhos e segurou o choro. Se levantou, colocando a bombinha no pescoço. Sua mãe não estava mais lá para obriga-la, mas ela ainda meio que precisava respirar, então...

Ela ajeitou aquele uniforme ridículo e estava prestes a sair do quarto quando lembrou que fora do horário de aula, ela podia usar suas roupas. Nem sabia porque a diretora tinha mandado ela trocar de roupa? Acho que a mulher só queria que Camila se acostumasse com a ideia.

Depois de colocar uma calça jeans e uma de suas blusas de algodão, essa era lilás e tinha várias flores coloridas, ela foi em direção a porta novamente, colocando a foto de Alice no seu bolso.

-x-

**Camila's POV:**

Bem, o lugar não era tão ruim assim. Quer dizer, não tinha grades nas janelas nem nada. Não era como se não pudéssemos colocar o pé para fora ou andar livremente pelo internato.

Mas eu descobri , por causa de uma garota chamada Helena que me encontrou no meio do caminho e disse: " uma pessoa mandou eu entregar esse mapa para você" e eu respondi: " Por que não entregaram esse mapa quando eu cheguei?" porque ali tinha cada detalhe do internato, cada sala, cada coisa que você podia fazer lá dentro. Tudo isso desenhado e escrito em um grande papel. A tal garota Helena respondeu, num sussurro: " Por que esse mapa foi feito por uma das alunas, não pela diretoria. Sempre entregamos esse mapa para as garotas novas, mas o seu foi feito especialmente pra você. Foi o que me disseram." E assim Helena saiu andando. Ela andava de um jeito engraçado porque era muito alta. Eu quase torci o pescoço tentando olhar para ela. Por causa das suas longas pernas ela tropeçava o tempo todo em si mesma, e seus braços pareciam grandes tentáculos, de tão compridos.

Eu passei os olhos pelo mapa. Aquele lugar era...grande. Meus pais deviam estar gastando uma fortuna naquilo, sem necessidade. Eles nem tinham dinheiro para sair gastando assim, com bobagens. Estavam passando por problemas financeiros fazia quase um ano e eu nunca fui muito de pedir nada, ainda mais sabendo que eles não tinham como me dar as coisas que eu queria. A única coisa que eu tinha pedido, de aniversário, foi o meu violão. Minhas roupas eram compradas em brechós ou feitas por uma costureira amiga de minha mãe que cobrava baratinho. Mas eu nunca pedia pra ela comprar, ela que chegava com algumas roupas em casa as vezes de presente. Meus pais eram boas pessoas, muito fechados, mas boas pessoas.

Virei em direção á piscina, pelo menos era o que dizia no mapa. No final do corredor, realmente tinha uma saída que dava direto para a piscina. Mas no mapa tinha um círculo vermelho, apontando uma outra saída, dentro do vestiário. Fui andando até lá e novamente, o mapa estava certo. A saída dava direto para um jardim bem pequeno, onde não tinha ninguém. Sorri, imaginando que esse seria um dos meus lugares preferidos.

No mapa tinham muitos círculos vermelhos e eu não fazia ideia de quem tinha feito aquilo, mas a pessoa parecia querer me mostrar exatamente o que eu precisava, lugares para ficar sozinha.

Além da piscina, no primeiro andar elas tinham: Uma sala de televisão, uma biblioteca, academia, uma lanchonete ( estava escrito no mapa que a lanchonete só podia ser usada duas vezes por semana! Para evitar que as garotas passassem a semana inteira comendo só porcarias), um sala de relaxamento ( que podia ser usada uma vez por semana), o refeitório (onde era servido o café da manhã as 7:00, o almoço ao 12:00, o café da tarde as 16:00, e o jantar as 19:00), além disso tinham alguma máquinas espalhadas pelo internato onde você colocava um ticket ( que as assistentes iriam me entregar no primeiro dia de aula) e poderia escolher entre algumas opções de lanches. Barrinhas de cereal, chiclete, sucos, etc. Ao lado do refeitório, no corredor, ficavam aqueles sofás que eu passei assim que cheguei. Onde Lauren estava sentada.

Bem, eram muitas coisas para eu lembrar, com certeza vou demorar um tempo para me acostumar. E fora que pelo jeito vou ter que usar muito minha bombinha, já que o lugar é grande e eu preciso andar muito para ir de um lugar para outro.

No segundo andar do internato tinham poucas salas. A maior parte do espaço era cheia de pufes e aquelas cadeiras grandes que você pode ficar deitado. Tinha vários quadros espalhados, provavelmente de fundadores do lugar. E eu acabei descobrindo que aquelas eram as salas de aula. Uma mesma sala para todas as matérias, e várias turmas divididas por sorteio.

Eu não sabia quem tinha feito aquele mapa, mas com certeza tinha me ajudado muito, e ainda me ajudaria até eu me acostumar com a rotina. Desci as escadas para seguir em direção ao jardim. Olhei algumas vezes no mapa, para ter certeza que estava indo pela direção certa. A porta que nos levava em direção ao jardim era oposta a porta de entrada, por onde eu tinha chegado.

Até agora, era o meu lugar preferido. Além de um jardim enorme e muito colorido, tinha uma placa indicando o caminho para uma trilha! Com muitas árvores e bancos . Definitivamente seria o lugar onde eu passaria a maior parte do tempo. Tinha uma outra placa indicando uma sala onde as garotas podiam pegar coisas como: patins, bicicletas e skates emprestados para andar na trilha.

Eu sei que falando assim parece um lugar maravilhoso para estudar, mas, em cada canto do internato tinha uma câmera te vigiando. Elas até viravam na sua direção quando você andava! E era tipo, em cada lugarzinho que você andava. Até na trilha! Ali eles tinham colocado mais câmeras ainda, muitas muitas muitas câmeras. Talvez imaginando que aquele seria o lugar onde muitos "problemas" poderiam acontecer.

É compreensível. Quer dizer, óbvio que eles vão querer vigiar as garotas o tempo todo. Mas era um pouco irritante saber que cada passo seu estava sendo vigiado, e que você nunca estava sozinha.

Voltei para dentro do internato e olhei no relógio que estava pendurado em uma das paredes, já eram 19:30. Resolvi descer para jantar, antes que além de ficar naquele lugar, tivesse que ficar naquele lugar passando fome.

Assim que cheguei na entrada do refeitório, minha respiração ficou mais rápida e meus pulmões pareciam estar desesperados por ar. Eu só usava a bombinha em último caso, ou seja, quando eu estava quase morrendo sem ar. Eu não sei porque... mas eu gostava da sensação de quase ficar sem ar nenhum, e de repente estar respirando normalmente por causa do remédio. Era idiota, eu sei. E eu podia acabar desmaiando qualquer dia, ou morrendo, mas...

O refeitório estava muito cheio. Praticamente todas as garotas do internato deveriam estar ali. E isso era muito assustador. Muito mesmo. Porque eram muitas garotas! Eu abaixei a cabeça e fui em direção a fila para poder pegar minha bandeja. Tentei o máximo possível não olhar para ninguém, apenas me focar na minha comida.

Eu estava me esforçando tanto para respirar que eu mal notei o que a mulher colocou no meu prato, era pegajoso e tinha um cheiro meio estranho. Peguei um copo de suco de laranja, coloquei na bandeja e finalmente olhei pra cima, procurando alguma mesa para sentar. Lauren estava ali do meu lado, colocando suco no copo dela, e até acenou pra mim! Mas eu nem respondi, estava muito ocupada tentando conseguir respirar. Comecei a andar, evitando qualquer tipo de contato visual e procurando uma mesa vazia.

Existiam três tipos de mesa. Uma mesa gigantesca, onde ficavam a maior parte das garotas. Algumas outras mesas que cabiam seis pessoas, e outras que cabiam duas pessoas. Essa de duas pessoas ficavam no fundo do refeitório, e a maioria delas estavam vazias ou no máximo com uma pessoa sentada.

Cheguei no final do refeitório praticamente sem conseguir respirar, sentei na cadeira mais distante e coloquei a bandeja na mesa. Sem pensar muito coloquei a bombinha na boca e apertei muito forte, duas vezes, sentindo meu pulmão se encher de ar.

Encostei o corpo na cadeira, me sentindo aliviada. Fiquei ali com a cabeça virada para o teto por alguns segundos, respirando muito rápido, até conseguir me recompor. Assim que achei que a crise havia passado, me arrumei na cadeira e peguei os talheres para começar a comer. Nem consegui disfarçar minha cara de nojo... Aquela comida parecia...vômito. Era uma creme verde de espinafre, arroz e feijão.

Quase me arrependi quando resolvi olhar pra cima, porque ali, algumas mesas distantes da minha e sentada sozinha em uma mesa de duas pessoas também, estava Lauren. Me olhando com um sorriso.

Assim que ela viu que eu tinha olhado de volta, ela acenou _de novo_ pra mim. Abaixei a cabeça rapidamente, enfiando uma garfada de creme de espinafre na boca. Sério mesmo que nós só poderíamos comer na lanchonete duas vezes por semana? Eu quase nunca comia comida em Miami! Eu nem lembrava de como comida era ruim! Urgh.

Continuei focada no meu prato, tentando não pensar muito no que eu estava comendo, e mantendo a cabeça baixa sempre.

Depois de alguns minutos notei alguém se aproximando e tentei não olhar, mas minha cabeça levantou um pouco, meio que automaticamente. Era Lauren. Ela estava vindo pra cá, segurando sua bandeja. Segurei o ar, mordendo o lábio.

Lauren parou de frente pra minha mesa e disse:

- Você não deveria largar isso em cima da mesa, alguém pode ver. – E saiu.

Isso. Apenas isso. Ela não disse mais nada. Eu ainda cheguei a olhar pra trás pra ter certeza de que ela não ia voltar e se oferecer pra sentar comigo. Era o que eu achava que ela ia fazer, quer dizer, pedir pra sentar comigo. Não que eu fosse aceitar, mas...

Mas não! Ela apenas falou para eu guardar meu mapa! Que eu tinha jogado na mesa quando cheguei, por causa do desespero. Dobrei o mapa e guardei no bolso da minha calça jeans. Dei mais uma garfada na comida e me levantei, indo de volta para o meu quarto.


End file.
